ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vouivre
Killed this with 6 LVL 75 players: NIN/WAR BST/NIN NIN/WAR BRD/WHM RDM/BLM RDM/WHM Level needed to kill is VASTLY inflated. I was in a party of: 75 Cor/Nin 75 Nin/War, 75 Blm/Whm, 70 Rdm/blm, 68 Rdm/blm, and 56 Whm/blm (my crazy ass) that got him under 10% in 20 minutes, and lost only when a Volcanic Bomb got in range Lahina 15:28, 21 January 2007 (EST) To kill The amount needed to kill this NM is reflected upon its auto-regen. I was skull hunting with a party of 6 and after we received what we came for we tried out the NM for fun. If I recall correctly... pld70+ nin rdm whm thf 75 and a mid-60s blu (mind you, I don't know how accurate my recollection is the main point is the lack of sufficient damage dealers). We weren't wiping except that it would regain as much as we could chip away. On that note, most likely 2 well balanced parties 70+ would take it, one balanced ~75 party as noted. --Ariannas 12:15, 12 April 2007 (EDT) Gained hate after logging out and back in Don't be surprised if you get attacked when logging back into the game if you log out to avoid a wipe. This monster is not aggressive unless you put yourself on its hate list, which cannot be zeroed out no matter where on the server you are while the monster is in attack mode. I learned this the hard way, when I logged out the game during the middle of the battle with this NM. I logged back in to see my party was still going when I logged back into the game, and Vouivre was facing my direction when I relogged. I believe I wouldn't have been attacked had his back been turned when I logged in (since his family detects by sight). Remember, just because a monster isn't aggressive, the rules change once the monster develops a hate list (i.e. your party attacks it) Now, in this game, the list zeroes out once the monster's stats begin to reset to their default starting value (i.e. the monster wonthe battle and he is going back to his own business). This is the only way (besides killing the mob) that a player can get his ID off the monster's hate list. Logging out does not put you in the clear (especially if you log back in and it has not gone docile and is still attacking your party). --Overgryph 06:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Not aggressive? The notes say the mob is not aggressive and not linking, this sounds odd for this and flagged for verification. Most if not all mobs in this family aggro to sight, with some NMs in the family being true sight. It would seem odd that this one is neither aggressive or not true sight. Can someone verify when this NM is up to run in front of it without invisible up and see if it does not aggro? Even it's lottery pop derivative Hurricane Wyvern is listed as aggro to sight. --Wayka 15:28, 12 April 2007 (EDT) :It used to be aggressive but they patched it in a minor update in June 2005. --Ichthyos 15:55, 12 April 2007 (EDT) ::Ok I found forums on other sites that mention this, unfortunately since it was only a minor update it is not listed on SE's page (they only retain news of major updates) so I can't link it for this discussion, but it is considered proven it does not aggro (still odd though, I wonder why they changed it). --Wayka 16:34, 12 April 2007 (EDT) :::Probably because it spawns in the corner that's safest to camp in, and many people try to farm Wyvern Skulls there for their Opo-Opo Crowns. Vouivre would often pop, and being aggressive, cause problems for the small group that's trying to pull Hurricane Wyverns. Anyway, yeah you can go out to Ifrit's, find Vouivre (who will usually just be sitting around), and run circles around him without aggroing him. --Ichthyos 17:04, 12 April 2007 (EDT) ::::I'm not sure, but they may have changed it because of that Summerfest event (I think it was 2005 anyway) where you and a partner would be warped to seperate places in a random dungeon (Ifrit's being one of them), capped at level 1, with a non-wearing Sneak/Invis. I remember when I was doing this event with a friend, we got warped here, and I got hopelessly lost. I actually did wander upon Vouivre, and was afraid he'd aggro through my Sneak/Invis, but was relieved to find that he didn't. Maybe early in the event they saw that happening to people, and changed it. --Kyrie 21:30, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :I confirm it, absolutely not aggressive. --Aurikasura 22:37, 12 April 2007 (EDT) The regen is strong but how well geared players are makes a rather large difference. NIN/WAR + BRD/WHM duoed to 70% with no difficulty before a 2nd NIN showed up to help, so it is definitely killable with NIN NIN BRD, and most likely with simply NIN + BRD. --Thorny 19:44, 15 July 2007 (EST) There's no note whatsoever about WIND WALL - the uber evasion move all wyverns have. Need someone to dispel this, or you'll be swinging at air. Turnerbrown 21:00, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :*Killed by a BST duo. 81bst/rdm (Papacat) and 79bst/whm (Sappho). Took about an hour. Used a variety of jug pets but finally settled on Fatso Fargann and Crafty Clyvonne. Asura server. Wind Wall is highly annoying keep Dispel ready. The reason why /rdm is awesome. --Bron giovanni 01:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :*Killable by 5 players (THF,THF,RNG,BRD,WHM) :*Killable by 2-3 skilled players including a ninja and bard or red mage. :*Killable by 4 skilled players (2x75MNK/NIN,75RDM/WHM, and 75BRD/WHM) using normal blink tanking and quick Silena/Paralyna macro's without 2 houring. :*Killable by 3 skilled Taru's without 2 hours (MNK/NIN, WHM/BLM, SMN/WHM) :*Killable by 3 skilled players without 2 hours (MNK/NIN, MNK/NIN, WHM/SCH) :*Killable by 3 skilled players without 2 hours (THF/NIN, RDM/WHM，BRD/WHM) :*Killable by 2 skilled players without 2 hours (SAM/NIN, RDM/WHM) :*Killable by 4 players (75COR/NIN, 75NIN/WAR, 75BLM/RDM, 71BRD/WHM). Took about 45 mins for the fight, but very easily done. :*Killable by 2 skilled players without 2 hours (NIN/WAR, RDM/WHM). Just wore standard DD/Haste(20%) gear. Recommend accuracy food as Vouivre is evasive. Slow II makes getting shadows up ridiculously easy, and DoT spells help with the regen. Vouivre double/triple attacks like crazy, but has a slow hit rate. :*Defeated With Following - 80THF/40NIN (JSmooth), 80RDM/40WHM (Kyi), 76BRD/38WHM (Phykus), and 59THF/28DNC (Youngcleezie). 80THF as Tank, kept up shadows and had primarily ACC/EVA gear. RDM kept buffs and primary cure on tank and BRD kept ballads up, mambo's on tank and back up cure. Does paralyze alot having two sub WHM kept paralyze in check. 59THF couldn't do much but did SATA with full DEX/AGI gear and unloaded SATA Viper Bite when necessary for Scission Skillchains with other THF. Aspir Samba does not work on this one. And if higher in level Drain Samba would of worked wonders. Great job by the fearsome foursome! - Youngcleezie (Lakshmi) :*Soloed 85 DNC/NIN about a 70 min fight. Kyonne 23:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as 90NIN/45DNC, 30 minute fight, I had mostly lvl75 gear. Extremely easy fight. Gibgezr 04:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Vouivre killed with 2 memebers Defeated it with 75 NIN/THF and a 75 RDM/WHM. took around 1 hour with no 2 hour fun battle - Altheina Can be duo'd as DRG/NIN and RDM/WHM. Added Fang Rush to his attacks. Kobalt 13:50, 31 August 2008 (GMT+1) Defeated with 85 Mnk/Rdm and 85 Whm/Blm. Took around 15 min and was rarely at risk. --5ick0n3 02:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Killed this with PUP/WAR90 and WHM/SCH90, took about 15-20 min, pretty easy with a few scary moments when MP was low, but managed with no deaths. --Heybunny 20:06, December 13, 2010 (UTC)